


Socially Inept: The Sequel [WORKING TITLE]

by floral___fantasy



Series: Cube.tree Daycare Centre [3]
Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), Teenage Drama, only in futre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floral___fantasy/pseuds/floral___fantasy
Summary: Seonho, the awkward 15-year-old teenaged boy loves kids but is socially awkward.And we all know what happens next.He decided it wasn't all that bad, having friends, trying not to be awkward with people and being a good worker until he had to figure how relationships work.(again watch Seonho try to life and miserably fail again and again.)SEQUEL TO SOCIALLY INEPT (IF YOU COULDN'T TELL BY THE WORKING TITLE)☆ OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS AND OTHER PROMPTS ☆





	1. "I want to kiss you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello I'm back with this load of shit   
> if you're a reader from my first work socially inept HELLOOOO  
> if you're a new reader:
> 
> i guess you can read this first? but i guess it makes more sense if you read the first one? idk up to u man. i don't own u lol 
> 
> ANYWAYS IM STILL OPEN FOR SUGGESTION JUST HMU ON THE COMMENTS BELOW   
> I WILL SERIOUSLY TAKE THEM ALL TO CONSIDERATION TY ILY

It was a normal summer day and at these times, Seonho loved to laze around at his bed. He groggily opened his eyes to see the time. It was almost 12 noon, he had yet to eat breakfast and he stretched every bone in his back and heard his spine pop and let out a sigh relief. Seonho loudly yawned as he threw his blanket off his body and turned to look around. He saw his boyfriend sitting in front of his bed. Seonho shocked to see Guanlin in his room fell off his bed in surprise and tried covering his pyjamas. He didn't want Guanlin to see his embarrassing boxers. “How long have you been here?”

“Since our promised time for our date?” Guanlin tilted his head.

“Did I forget our date again?!” Seonho grabbed his phone to see many missed reminders for today. They were going to the carnival a little bit out of town. Seonho felt like an idiot, it wasn't his first time missing their date it was probably the third or fourth time he had done it but somehow Guanlin still remained patient with him. “I feel like an asshole, I shouldn’t have forgotten our date, I’m sorry Guanlin. I know you cleared up your schedule just for me…”

“No it’s fine. I’m going home.”

“Wait!” Seonho grabbed Guanlin’s arm and both boys’ stomach began growling. “At least stay to eat. I know you’ve been waiting for me for a long time so let me feed you… As an apology for today?” Guanlin couldn't say no. Seonho, still in his boxers, lead Guanlin to his kitchen and stared at his fridge wondering what to eat. “Hm… I’d be embarrassing to feed you leftovers… How about I make you something!”

“You’re gonna cook for me?” Guanlin’s head perked up like a little puppy and was excited for Seonho’s home cooking.

“Yeah, why not? I mean I’m not that good but y’know… It’s worth a shot.”

Seonho really tried, he swore but somehow it became a burnt mess. The kitchen was a mess and so was the food.

“I’m sorry… I can make cereal way better.”

“You don’t cook cereal…”

“You don’t have to eat! I can just order pizza… Wait!” Seonho tried to stop Guanlin from eating whatever he made but it was too late. It had already entered his system and the only thing his brain was thinking was to throw it out. Guanlin violently coughed Seonho’s food out. “I told you not to eat it. Fuck, you could've died. I’ll just order pizza,” Suddenly knocking sounds. “I haven’t ordered the pizza yet why is it already here?” Seonho wondered as he approached the front door.

“Hey, Seonho! What is that smell?” Daehwi greeted but quickly noticing the horrid smell coming from Seonho’s kitchen.

“I was trying to make Guanlin some food but that failed.”

“Wait Guanlin’s here? How?”

“I don’t know?”

“You’re mom let me in before she left,” Guanlin said appearing behind Seonho surprising the best friends.

“My mom let you in? WAIT MY MOM WAS HOME?!”

“Wasn’t she on that business trip?” Daehwi tried to remember.

“Which one?”

“The one with the ships?”

“Oh that one! After that trip she came home to do laundry and repack her luggage then 12 hours later she was on a plane to Singapore.”

“Wow, that was fast?”

“Yeah, I was greeted by your dad as well,” Guanlin added.

“MY DAD WAS HOME TOO? Man they gotta start leaving notes.”

“How come your parents are never home?” Guanlin asked his boyfriend.

“Oh, my dad works late nights and gets up early to do house chores. My mom has a lot of projects overseas so I don’t get to see her often.”

“Don’t you have a brother?” Daehwi reminded.

“You have a brother?”

“Oh! Yeah, Sungjae-hyung is at uni right now. He’s at business school or whatever. He only comes home on holidays and rarely calls.”

“Huh. No wonder your place seems empty, people barely live in it. You’re practically living on your own,” Guanlin commented.

“Yeah, it’s cool sure but it gets boring sometimes you know.”

“Y’know Seonho… Guanlin wouldn't mind visiting you more often, to keep you company,” Daehwi wiggled his eyebrows at his friend.

“Yeah, I wouldn't mind that. We can have loads of fun!” Seonho smiled. Guanlin blushed misinterpreting what Seonho said.

“Fun?”

“Yeah! Good ol’ boy-on-boy fun! Just you and me!” Guanlin’s face grew redder.

“Just… us?”

“Yeah! And since it’s just us we can be as loud as we want!”

“Loud?”

“Whatever you’ll do I’m sure I’ll come first!”

“…first?!”

“If you want we can invite other people!”

“OTHER PEOPLE?!” Guanlin slammed his hands on the counter.

“Or not? If you want to play video games with me that’s fine.”

“Wait video games?”

“Oh my god…” Daehwi snickered. “He thought it was something else!”

“What?! What did you think I was talking about?!” Guanlin felt a cold sweat drip down his back.

“…Sports. I thought you wanted to play sports. Like wrestling.”

“Dude, why would we do that in my room?”

“I don’t know? Because why not?”

“Fair. Fair. But yeah! Let’s take in sports into consideration! I like sports!”

“I’m sure you do, honey,” Daehwi smiled, shaking his head a bit. “Anyways, I’m just gonna leave this cake with you guys. You can eat it, it’s a gift from my mom. She’s back for awhile and thought of giving you guys a present. Alright I’ll be seeing you idiots later,” Daehwi saw himself out of the door and left Seonho and Guanlin alone again.

“So you wanna do that thing?” Seonho wiggled his eyebrow as he formed a smirk across his stupid face.

They played Mario Kart in Seonho’s room and had cake laid messily on the bedroom floor. They ended up eating the cake straight up as they were so caught up with their game.

After Seonho had lost for the nth time, he had given up. Guanlin was just too good. “Nuh-uh. I don’t wanna play anymore. You’re too goddamn good! I give up!” Seonho whined as he shoved more cake into his mouth.

“C’mon Seonho one more game.”

“So you can win again? No way man. I don’t want anymore humiliation. I’m good,” Guanlin laughed at Seonho before giving him a quick peck on the cheeks. “WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!”

“You had icing on your cheek.”

“You could've just told me,” Seonho said wiping the place Guanlin kissed.

“You know this is way better than any stupid carnival. I’m glad I got to spend this day with you.”

“Yeah, me too. I’m glad I got to spend it with you too.”

After that it was a normal summer day, Guanlin came to Seonho’s house more often and would talk, play and eat. They would just enjoy each other’s company. Usually when it got late and they were unaware of the time. Guanlin would just sleepover at Seonho’s. They would either wake up beside each other in Seonho’s bed or would wake up to Mario Kart background music. Guanlin would always find Seonho leaning on his shoulder pushing closer against his neck. Yup, it was a normal summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was a short chapter but HEY I AM STILL OPEN FOR ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR WHATS TO COME NEXT JUST HMU IN THE COMMENTS BELOW AND I. WILL. TAKE. THEM. INTO. CONSIDERATION. THANK YOOOOOOOU!!!


	2. "Summer Always Reminded Me of You."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonho wonders why Sewoon always plays sad songs these days and why he always looked so lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK!!! IM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE I GOT ANOTHER UPDATE COMING IN LIKE SOON...  
> just a background idk what to post bc ive been simultaneously working on dongpaca backstory rewriting it over and over ;;; aND WINKDEEP BACKSTORY bc i like to suffer.
> 
> just to make me suffer even more h*w*ns my first pd101 ship ngl and jaehwan is my wannaone bias and i love sewoon :/ 
> 
> ANYWAYS H*W*NS CHAPTER IT AINT CONNECTED TO THE MAIN PLOT (was there even a plot???) so enjoy CAN SKIP IF U WANT IDC LOL

After work, Seonho would always pass by the old playground just before taking a right to his house street. He would hear soft guitar strings being plucked ever so carefully with sweet honey glazed hums to soothe him into the night. Seonho never missed it but he would never stay to see whose soft voice was harmonizing with the night breeze. These nights were somehow quiet, Seonho was used to the air being filled up with the guitar strumming and humming. It always assured Seonho when he came home after a long day of work, it made him feel relaxed and safe in the dark streets. With the flickering of the street lights, Seonho was just too curious to see where had the music gone. He heard the soft creaking of the old swings and saw a broad shouldered boy who he had seen in many times before. It was Jeong Sewoon. He was the guy who always played his guitar in the midst of the noisy covered court gym where most people would play basketball. Where Seonho used to stay and listen to him and his sweet serenades to nothings would make Seonho sway to the music. Seonho coughed to catch the elder's attention. When he looked up, Seonho only saw sadness in his eyes.

"Hello," Sewoon lightly pushed himself as he calmly greeted the younger boy.

"Uh hello," Seonho observed Sewoon's nonchalant movements, swinging slowly with the wind.

"What brings you here?" Sewoon asked.

"What made you stop playing your guitar?" Seonho countered. Sewoon's feet suddenly stopped the swinging of the swing and gazed into Seonho's eyes.

"Sometimes I play. Sometimes I don't."

"That's not true. You used to always play. What happened?"

"I stopped," Sewoon swung up and lifted himself of the swing then grabbed his guitar bag he left on the dirt ground.

"What made you stopped?" Seonho stopped Sewoon in his steps before the boy could leave. Sewoon looked back at Seonho and shrugged.

"Maybe, I stopped not because I wanted to but because I can't," Sewoon mysteriously said and adjusted his guitar bag on his shoulders and took a left, the opposite direction to Seonho's house, but leading to the main road. Seonho stood in silence and wondered what could Sewoon be thinking? He was not an easy person to read and he was too lax for his looks. But Seonho couldn't shake off the sullen feeling Sewoon showed.

* * *

 

Seonho decided not to bother Sewoon anymore afterwards.

 

* * *

 

It was a hot summer night with cicadas still buzzing after dark and Seonho couldn't stand the heat of staying at home. He headed out to the nearby convenient store and probably buy something to refresh him and use it as an excuse just for the free AC. Seonho fanned himself rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and heard laughs by the nearby playground. He stopped by the corner and clearly saw Sewoon with someone else.

"Sorry we haven't been doing this lately."

"It's alright I know you've been busy and all..." Sewoon reasoned to the other guy.

"I hope you haven't been coming here without me."

"Nah, I've also been busy with stuff. Just because I don't have a girlfriend like you doesn't mean I don't have stuff to keep me busy, Hyung," Seonho knew Sewoon was lying not only to his friend but to himself. He had been coming almost every night sitting by the creaky swings and would sadly strum his guitar when he felt like it. Seonho understood it now. All the nights of hearing the sweet guitar play accompanied with honey-like voices was just him and his friend. He missed his friend, didn't he? Or maybe he loved his friend?

"Oh c'mon don't act like that!"

"Jaehwanie-hyung you're getting red," Sewoon laughed.

"Is it bad that I spend too much time with her, Sewoon?"

"No. You're barely gone."

"I'm thinking of writing her a song."

"Cheesy."

"I'M SERIOUS!"

"Go for it. Like I care."

"Sewoonie don't be so mean, haha!"

"I mean if it's anyone, I'm sure she'll love a song from you."

"Thanks," Seonho knew it was bad eavesdropping in their conversation but Seonho's gut would always twist when he saw Jaehwan's eyes beam filled with love and Sewoon's with held back tears. Seonho shook his head and walked to the convenient store to try and forget about the pair.

Seonho stayed in the back of convenient store as he stress-ate ramen noodles after his encounter at the playground. He heard the chiming of the door indicating a new customer. The cashier cheerfully greeted the new customer and he greeted back. Wait a minute. Seonho looked back and saw the familiar boy Sewoon was with. Seonho tried to pay no mind but kept biting at the tip of his chopsticks. He slammed his utensils down causing Jaehwan and the cashier to turn their heads at him. Seonho marched out of the store trying to keep a calm composure but ran as soon as he thought, 'Fuck it.'

He made his way to the playground as he caught Sewoon staring up to the sky as tears would run down his face. "He was always too quick to love," Sewoon said. "But he could never see that I loved him first," more tears and Seonho huffed and sadly watched the boy cry. Sewoon looked at Seonho, his tear-stained face bloomed in the night sky. "You asked me, why I stopped playing?" Sewoon softly smiled at the younger as he nodded slowly. "It's because I can't seem to play without my heart breaking."

"Then let it break. Then afterwards it'll heal. But never forget what you felt, when it was breaking, when it was just as always. And when it was healing. But don't force yourself to feel like everything is okay. Don't even do it for me," Seonho turned his back and saw a guitar bag slung behind his back and tears falling down his face.

 

* * *

 

Seonho left that night quietly just like the other nights after. It was quiet. He looked on the empty playground with the sound of the guitar sweetly being played by two friends Seonho didn't seem to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHHAHAH WHAT???? ive been so emotional lately what the fuck was that. ANYWAYS ILL BE BACK WITH A PREQUEL (whaaaat) nOT DONGPACA BACKSTORY AND NOT WINKDEEP BACKSTORY!!! so just wait lol


	3. "When I loved you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daehwi's first day of school and he's already got a crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM i told u i was back.   
> anyways THIS IS DAEPACA (???) BACKSTORY hahaha bc THEY ARE FUCKING P U R E   
> daehwi my son is my whole heart   
> and youngmin can suck it (jk i love his dorky alpaca face) 
> 
> if u just came from reading the howons chapeter hELLO I UPDATED HAHAH

Today was just the worst. Daehwi got stood up by his best friend and missed a whole day of fun at the outdoor fair. To top it all of, it suddenly began to pour heavy all over Daehwi. The poor boy had enough and began crying hiding his tears in the rain. As other people ran to the shade the poor boy slowly walked taking small steps to the shade. In Daehwi's hands was the note his best friend gave him confirming his invite and showing his excitement through emojis his best friend drew. Daehwi sniffled and whined as he still took small steps to shade.

Then the rain above him stopped pouring and soaking his clothes, this time there was a taller man covering Daehwi with his clear transparent umbrella. The man focused on Daehwi not getting wet ended up getting himself wet. Daehwi's eyes wavered as he saw the man assuring him with a smile. They reached the outside of the fair cafe as the man shook himself dry and placed his umbrella in the rack. Daehwi closely watched him as he tried to wring his clothes dry. After he was done, the man invited Daehwi inside the cafe. The cold air of the AC made Daehwi shiver and closely wrapped his arms around him. The man guided Daehwi to the table and asked one of the baristas to lower the temp on the AC.

Daehwi thought he was crazy for following a stranger into a cafe where he could probably abduct him and kidnap him. Daehwi sniffled his tears trying to hold back his tears. The man came back with two cups of hot tea and placed a towel above Daehwi's head. The man smiled at Daehwi placing a cup of tea in front of him. The man went back to the counter to return the tray as Daehwi's eyes followed the strange man. The man went back and sat across Daehwi as he looked at him like he was a weirdo.

"Who are you and please don't kill me," Daehwi looked away but then heard the man laughing. Shit. His laugh was cute. Daehwi saw the man wipe away a fake tear as he stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry about that. Don't worry, I won't kill you. Not unless you try to kill me," The man gave a small laugh to his own joke.

"Don't give me a reason to," Daehwi played along.

"Haha... I'm Im Youngmin."

"Lee Daehwi. What's your deal?"

"My deal?"

"Why did you help a random stranger and treat him his favorite tea. Are you a stalker?"

"No! I'm not! I just thought you needed it, enough said. And by the way, I happen to like this tea as well so you're not special."

"...Thank you. I never thought someone like you would exist to be honest."

"What? A weirdo trying to help a sad boy cross the street?"

"No. A prince when I needed him the most. You have no idea how shitty my day has been. Thank you."

"No problem. It was my pleasure," Youngmin smiled to him. Daehwi felt his heart rush a bit but quickly pounded it to make it stop. Denying the moment he was feeling. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry, just a weird habit," Youngmin didn't mind it but as the two talked Daehwi enjoyed their time together and thought maybe this was a blessing in disguise. After the two finished their tea, Daehwi saw the time and panicked. "Oh crap! My curfew! I gotta go, how much do I owe you?" Daehwi rushed to get his wallet. Youngmin shook his head and told him, "It's my treat. Don't worry about it. Now go. It was nice meeting you, Lee Daehwi."

Daehwi bowed and bowed, thanking Youngmin for the tea and for his time. He quickly rushed out of the cafe and headed straight home. Just as Daehwi came home he smacked his head and realised he didn't get Youngmin's number. Daehwi felt like an idiot and hoped _**THIS WOULD NEVER HAPPEN AGA**_ IN. Daehwi slumped down his bedroom door and prayed that he could meet Youngmin again.

 

* * *

 

A few months after it was Daehwi's first day of high school and he could feel everything. His hands starting to sweat, his heart beating so fast that it's about to burst and he's speechless. Daehwi was ready. Daehwi excitedly walked to the bulletin board by the main entrance to see his freshman class. He checks his names first and sees it. Lee Daehwi. He doesn't check if anyone he knows will be his classmate because he was bound to make friends. Besides this was a new school meaning he is a new man.

He excitedly enters his classroom door and sees others seated as his other classmates were already talking to each other. Daehwi put his bag down on an empty chair right behind the back door of his classroom. He recognised a few faces from his class and thought he could get closer to them first. The door opened and Daehwi's pupils dilated as he saw his gigantic neighbor Yoo Seonho. Daehwi had nothing against the guy but he's always been awkward to him since middle school. He never knew how to interact with the tall boy aside from when they would talk across from each other. It felt more private, Daehwi thought. Daehwi swallowed his saliva and prayed that Seonho didn't notice him.

Thankfully, the teacher came in to tell them to gather up in the covered court for opening ceremonies. Daehwi asked his teacher if he could go to the bathroom. Just an excuse to get away from the boring ceremonies and with the fact Seonho was awkwardly standing behind him. Daehwi wandered around for awhile catching a bright red haired boy sleeping by the old storage shed. Daehwi slowly creeped to the boy and immediately recognised him. It was Im Youngmin. The boy who he thought was godsend to him when he was at his weakest. He noticed his bright curly red hair really suited him than his black hair. He thought it was cuter and when a leaf would fall down his hair he would look like a bright red tomato. Daehwi softly brushed the leaves out of Youngmin's hair causing him to slowly wake up. Youngmin's eyes immediately caught Daehwi's and they were caught in an awkward position. Daehwi quickly backed away as Youngmin sat up to take a closer look at Daehwi. The tomato-haired boy squinted his eyes at Daehwi trying to remember where he saw him. His mind clicked and he suddenly remembered.

"LEE DAEHWI!" Youngmin said a little too loudly making Daehwi too shush him.

"Yeah and you're Im Youngmin," Daehwi lower his guard at the older.

"I thought I would never see you!" Youngmin surprised Daehwi by hugging him, holding the back of his head and the bottom of his back. Making Daehwi's heart to beat faster. "Are you okay now?" Youngmin's voice sounded genuinely concerned as he asked the younger boy how he was feeling. Daehwi felt touched that Youngmin remembered him and how he felt when they first met. He felt like a complete mess but Youngmin nuzzled his head against Daehwi's neck and the smaller boy's mind was going to explode. It was Daehwi's first day of high school and he could feel everything. His hands starting to sweat, his heart beating so fast that it's about to burst and he's speechless. Daehwi was not ready. On the first day, Daehwi's already got a crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh. idk. SHUT UP LEMME JUST WRITE!!!  
> also yall got that reference ;) 
> 
> i bolded it and shit ya boy.
> 
> i fucking forgot to remind yall that iM STILL OPEN FOR ☆ SUGGESTIONS ☆ bc i literally have nothing aND DONT MENTION DONGPACA BACKSTORY AND WINKDEEP BACKSTORY IM WORKING ON IT!!!!
> 
> if u want more guanho fluff pls give me like a prompt to work with??? at least i get an idea haAHHAVJSHDJSJDJSK
> 
> anyways i MIGHT update tonight if i feel like it (emphasis on MIGHT) bc ok i will give u a spoiler its guanlin-centric 
> 
> R U HAPPY NOW >:00!!! 
> 
> i feel like a crazy fucking person just screaming at u for no reason 
> 
> leave a comment or suggestion bc pls im lonely.


	4. "I don't want you to see my pain." 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guanlin had just moved to Korea and he was just adjusting until he met Seonho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIPLE UPDATE LIKE THE CROWN (what the fuck.) 
> 
> so like HAHAHAH uh i've always wanted to do a guanlin-centric chapter in socially inept but i fucking forgot sO HERE IT IS!!!
> 
> also if u can see the 1 that means theres more to come lol
> 
> so heres the dealio theres gonna be miniseries in this series but the gonna be labelled with the same chapter title but with a number part like this one 
> 
> (THAT MEANS THERES GONNA BE A PART 2)   
> ok idk when but there will be.

It was always hard for Guanlin since he moved to Korea. He didn't speak the language and his mother would always complain how they should've stayed in Taiwan. Guanlin's family had moved all the way from Taipei to move to Seoul just for his father's business. Since Guanlin was still a young boy, his father made the decision that he would take school here in Korea even though he barely spoke the language. Of course that meant that Guanlin had to take extra classes to study Korean Language. He didn't really like his teacher how they would always scold him for getting it wrong. How should Guanlin know? He's been speaking Mandarin and English for almost 16 years of his life. He couldn't comprehend most of the lessons that were given to him prior before he would transfer that would mean his teacher scolding him repeatedly.

 

* * *

 

On the first day of school, he sloppily introduced himself in Korean and barely understood what anyone was talking about. When his teacher told him to sit at the back beside an awkward teenage boy, his giant body would hit other students desk and he would hear his classmates laugh at him. He didn't want to care but it somehow hurt him. When he sat beside the boy, he could still barely understand him but only got bits and pieces. He knew he was trying to introduce himself he got that. Then Seonho put out his hand and Guanlin just stared at him. Seonho grabbed his hand and shook it for him and smiled at him.

Guanlin was tired of hearing fights from his parents and his teacher scolding him for not understanding what they were saying. But  this was the first time Guanlin had finally felt welcomed. He stared at his hand as Seonho looked at him weirdly.

During their break, the boy seated in front of Seonho greeted Guanlin in English making him comfortable to talk to.

" _So Guanlin, how do you like Korea so far?_ "

That was a tough one, Guanlin thought. He really liked Korea, he really did but he just didn't enjoy it as much as he would like to. " _So far, I like it. But I'm not familiar with the places,_ " Guanlin wasn't lying when he said that.

" _Oh, that's fine. I can show you around!_ " The small boy cheered but that didn't feel right. He somehow looked at Seonho beside him trying to understand their conversation. He wanted him to show him around. " _Can you ask him, if he can show me around?_ " Guanlin pointed at Seonho who was perplexed when he pointed at the boy."Really are you sure?" Daehwi switched back speaking to Korean. Guanlin nodded back at him. Daehwi stared at Seonho and Seonho stared back. The two boys talked in Korean which made Guanlin to blank out for a bit. Guanlin came back to his senses when Seonho gave him a small thumbs up and he was shy to reciprocate.

Guanlin felt like a little puppy following Seonho around but he felt happy. When Seonho invited him to his work he didn't know how to feel but excited. Guanlin was surprised to see Seonho work at a small daycare centre with little kids running around greeting him. He met Seonho's boss who was fluent in every language he knew and when he thought. He didn't scold him or degrade him for not understanding. The teacher, Hongseok, would just smile and repeat it until he did. After their class, Hongseok handed Guanlin a flyer with every contact detail he needed and a enrollment form if he would ever want to continue. The tall boy stuffed his bag with the flyers and information sheets and quickly went to Seonho.

When Seonho started to ramble on forgetting that Guanlin was a foreigner  and didn't understand more than half of their conversation. But that didn't matter to Guanlin. He saw the smile and the shine in his eyes that he was happy. Guanlin wanted to be happy too.

 

* * *

 

The moment he came home, he immediately ducked from the books flying  as it was  being thrown by his mother. She was so tired of living here. It frustrated her that she didn't understand anyone at the hospital where she worked. It made her paranoid that they could be saying things that she didn't understand. It made her mad that Guanlin's father made them move so suddenly. Guanlin tried to calm his mother down and showed her the flyers that Hongseok gave him. His mother was infuriated with him.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR CURRENT TUTOR?!"

"I'm more comfortable here... Please mother understand."

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WE PAY FOR THAT TUTOR?! AND YOU WANT TO SWITCH TO SOME SECOND-RATE TUTOR BECAUSE YOU'RE MORE COMFORTABLE?! LIFE ISN'T ALWAYS COMFORTABLE GUANLIN!" She pulled and shouted straight into Guanlin's ear. His mother dragged Guanlin to his room and locked him in as punishment. This was unfair, Guanlin curled his legs up and kept his tears in. His sister secretly unlocked the door and caught her younger brother on the verge of tears.

"Guanlin!" She came fast and hugged her baby brother. Guanlin held her tight wanting to cry but his mother would catch them. His sister would always help him when he was being punished, she knew their mother was being unreasonable so she smiled and gave Guanlin an envelope.   
Guanlin checked the envelope and saw it was filled with money.

"I'll handle your tutor. I'll even talk to your old one! Please don't be sad my Lin," She kissed his cheeks making him shed tears.

"I can't take this... This is yours."

"What's mine is yours, Lin. I know this will be good for you. Don't worry about it," She smiled as she placed her hand on Guanlin's cheeks.

 

* * *

 

At school he felt happy. Guanlin was happy. Seonho would talk to him and he would try to comprehend though most of the time he didn't. After school, he was happier. Guanlin and Seonho would walk to the daycare and Guanlin would keep his jitters inside when he knew he was going to learn. Every class, Hongseok would carefully explain everything and he would understand it faster. He got to know the other foreigners going to the same school and in different years all merged together as one class. He met a junior Chinese boy names Kim Yongguk who seemed to have less expressions as him. But even after all those classes, Guanlin was the happiest when he was with Seonho. After his supplementary classes, he would see Seonho playing with the children and he could see the happiness Seonho felt. It made him happy. He could always feel his heartbeat faster and his smile grow wider whenever he was with the younger boy.

Days past and his classmates warmed up to him as well. Since his lessons with Hongseok he understood more Korean than usual and his classmates would talk and encourage him on his progress. Guanlin was happy. But something was missing? That's right it was Seonho! Guanlin would always wave to Seonho while he was surrounded by his many classmates and Seonho would awkwardly wave back. After awhile Guanlin sensed that Seonho was really ignoring him and trying to get away from him. Which somehow felt like knives pierce through his heart he didn't understand why it was like that? No matter how much he tried to approach Seonho he always had an excuse and ran off to someplace else.

His classmates were no help either. They would treat him like an animal showing tricks as he showed him the new word he learned during his language classes. He hated it. He didn't feel happy at all. Whenever he had his supplementary classes at Hongseok's he would feel Seonho's cold shoulder and would get hurt even more. I want to be happy with him again, Guanlin thought.

All he ever wanted to be was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck mY HAND JUST FUCKING SLIPPED AND WROTE THAT UUUUUUUH....  
> guanlin just wants to be a happy baby so imma make my bABY SUFFER (pls dont hurt me im kidding ;n;)


	5. "I think I can't get you out of my mind."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun thinks that Seonho spends way too much time with him that maybe. JUST MAYBE he likes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT'S THIS QUADRUPLE UPDATE IN ONE DAY???? fuck im so sorry idk 
> 
> ive always wanted a one-sided minhyun x seonho bc lol y tf not bitches i do what i want
> 
> bc im in such a great mood i might update again depends idk
> 
> probably not 
> 
> probably tomorrow

Minhyun is getting tired of seeing Seonho everywhere with his seven jobs and counting. Whenever Minhyun stayed up late nights for his convenient store job, Seonho would come in dead in the night buying his latest cravings. Sometimes he would see him at Cafe Nu, drinking some overpriced coffee he had made for the boy. When Seonho had discovered his latest job at the flower shop near the hospital he would occasionally pop up and annoy the shit out of him and Jonghyun (not really, Jonghyun didn't really mind the brat.) And when Minhyun's had enough, he would see him in the bakery trying to get on the old lady owner's good side and feed him before school. He was so tired to seeing Seonho face everywhere he went he had to see that thing's face in school.

He huffed and grinded his teeth with the thought of that little fucker on his mind. He hate the way he would sweetly call him 'Hyung' and how he trusted him with his worries. How he cutely smiled and how his cheeks would puff up in frustration. Wait a fucking minute. Did Minhyun just call that brat cute? He assured himself there was NOTHING CUTE ABOUT HIM! He reminded himself that Seonho was a mooching freeloader who takes whatever he can get from Minhyun. He tried to remind him that he's sweet and thoughtful and always gives back to Minhyun after he treated him. Minhyun shook his head. He must be going insane? He knows Seonho likes Guanlin and vice versa so why sudden feelings, Minhyun questioned.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a normal day, Mihyun thought and the usual chimes of the convenient store opened and he gave the usual customer greeting. Upon entering Seonho sees his favorite hyung and happily steps to him.

"HEY MINHYUNNIE-HYUNG!" Seonho happily cheered. It caught Minhyun off-guard, noting how cute Seonho sounded whenever he greeted him. Minhyun resisted smiling back and gave him the usual jab.

"I'm not gonna give you free stuff again."

"Can't I act nice without you assuming that I want something from you?" Minhyun felt his heart thump. The ends of his mouth began to curve but Minhyun stopped himself before he fell into Seonho's trap. "But alas, you saw through my plan," Figures, Minhyun thought. He knew he wasn't going to fall for the brat's cutie act.

Seonho sighed and placed a small bracelet on the cashier counter. "What's this?" Minhyun spotted the bracelet.

"It's a gift."

"For what?"

"For four years of hard work."

"What?"

"Congratulations on graduating," Seonho smiled and showed off the matching bracelet he had at hand. Minhyun, completely absorbed with work, forgot he was graduating in a few days. He picked up the bracelet and his gaze soften as he reminisced on his high school days and how he would miss seeing Seonho's face at school. Minhyun shook his head, of course he would still see Seonho during work but then again he would probably have to quit some of his jobs while he's adjusting to college. He looked up at Seonho whose smile grew wider.

 

* * *

 

Minhyun gripped the bracelet closer and exited the cashier counter. He made his way to hug Seonho closely and Seonho would hug back. Minhyun pulled away, putting his hands on Seonho's cheeks and would dive in interlocking their lips to one. He knew he was still a kid and pulled away with a string of saliva still connecting them. "I think I love you," Minhyun whispered, knowing it wasn't the most romantic thing he had done.

 

* * *

 

Seonho waved his hand in front of Minhyun's face. Minhyun blinked a couple of times to realise he was in a daze. He looked back at the bracelet and looked back at Seonho and flushed with a mixture of red and pink burning his cheeks at the younger boy.

"Thank you," Minhyun said gripping the bracelet closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooOOO comment below if u more that lmao what. 
> 
> AGAIN im running out of things to say but this will always say as a constant SUGGESTIONS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED TY ILY


	6. "I've been having nightmares."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guanlin suddenly shows up at Seonho's house claiming he's been having nightmares. "You wanna talk about it?" Seonho asks as he continues to play with Guanlin's hair. "...Kinda," Guanlin shrugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today i will focus on guanho updates bc i found a folder filled with guanho prompts for myself now im gonna share it
> 
> im still kinda tired from like 4??? updates yesterday??
> 
> i dont remember 
> 
> twt: @floral___hwan

Seonho alone in his bed tried to sleep. He twisted and he turned yet he couldn't the right position to sleep. He turned on his PC and thought 'fuck it let's play.'

 

* * *

 

After the hours of mindless gaming and scolding from his many teammates in almost every language he can think of. He threw his headphones out and stared at the computer screen. He absent-mindedly  closed the computer yet he still didn't feel tired. He crawled onto his bed looking of the latest webcomics he followed updated. He groaned to himself and smacked his stupid face.

"Of course they wouldn't have updated they just updated yesterday," Seonho complained to himself, kicking his blanket sheets off his body. His phone had a small vibrate indicating a notification and Seonho checked it in a heart beat. His face glowed from the light coming from the phone  screen and saw who texted him.

Guanlin.

Wait. Guanlin?

 **LIN LIN: [03:25]**  
i cant sleep   
u up?

Seonho thought maybe this was a blessing from the gods that this would relieve Seonho's boredom. 

**SEONHOEZ: [03:25]**  
ya im up?  
y r u up?

Seonho clicked send then completely regretted it.

"Fuck maybe I should've waited! NOW I SOUND TOO DESPERATE FUCK!"

The screen flashed immediately after and Seonho forgo his earlier statement

 **LIN LIN: [03:26]**  
is it weird that im near ur place?

Near his what? 

**SEONHOEZ: [03:26]**  
near my what???

No reply. Seonho spammed Guanlin to understand what he meant surely that was just a typo?

 **SEONHOEZ: [03:26]**  
wait wdym mean???

 **SEONHOEZ: [03:26]**  
ur confusing me as in  
ur in my neighbourhood???

 **SEONHOEZ: [03:27]**  
GL TF DYM??????

Suddenly Seonho heard tiny pebbles being thrown outside his bedroom window. He opened it and from what he expected Guanlin was there. He was wearing a two-piece matching pajama set. He only carried his phone in his hands  and waved at Seonho to open up the front door. Seonho quickly rushed down and opened his front door and quietly invited him inside. Seonho shushed him whenever Guanlin's steps would make a creaking sound loud enough to wake an entire village.

"SHUT UP YOU'RE GONNA WAKE UP MY PARENTS!" Seonho whispered though it almost sounded like shouting. Though whenever Seonho's parents were home Seonho couldn't really tell if they were still here or not?

They finally made it up to Seonho's room and Guanlin already situated himself on Seonho's bed while the owner took precautionary looks to see if anyone had woken up. When the signal was clear, he slowly closed the door and loudly jumped onto his bed.

"I thought you said we might wake up your parents?" Guanlin whispered to the younger.

"Shit, you right," Guanlin shook his head in disappointment as Seonho acted cute with the peace sign. Guanlin playfully pushed Seonho as he laughed at the idiot. "Hey!" Seonho smiled at Guanlin. "Two can play at that game!" Seonho grabbed Guanlin's sides and started tickling him until he almost fell off the bed. Now the two were tickling each other sharing giggles and squeaks until they really fell of the bed. A loud thud resonated from the two boys  and they immediately became silent. They looked towards the door hoping one of Seonho's parents would suddenly barge in. Their hearts stopped for a few seconds realising that no one was going to come in. The two boys sighed in relief and at the same time their eyes met. The two boys laughed at each other and laid down on the bedroom floor.

Seonho stared up to the ceiling watching one light flicker in the darkness. Guanlin laid on Seonho's stomach, closing his eyes trying to get some shut eye while Seonho played with the elder's hair. Softly curling in between his fingers, catching small whiffs of Guanlin's shampoo.

"I've been having some bad dreams," Guanlin said in the midst of their silence. Seonho lifted his head up to look at Guanlin's blank expressions and laid his head back down after checking.

"You wanna talk about it?" Seonho asks as he continues to play with Guanlin's hair.

"...Kinda," Guanlin shrugs. Seonho felt Guanlin's shoulders lift on his stomach as Guanlin shrugged.

"What're they about?" Seonho calmly said to him.

"Mostly my mom leaving Korea because she's so tired of it. Her leaving my dad. My sister. Me. Sometimes, I have dreams that I leave you and I end up hurting you. Sometimes, it's just dark then I wake up in tears," Guanlin sat up and described his dreams. Seonho sat up intently listening to Guanlin, feeling the same way probably. "Sometimes, I feel like those dreams will come true and I do end up hurting you," Guanlin faced Seonho who looked down, not wanting to meet Guanlin's eyes.

"You know those are just dreams right?" Seonho looked up to Guanlin with his eyes tearing up. "I know someday you'll have to leave but you won't hurt me. You wouldn't let me get hurt. I'll make sure I won't get hurt or you won't get hurt," Seonho reached his arms out and hugged Guanlin close to his chest. "No one will leave you. Not you mom. Not you. And not me. I'll always be with you, maybe not physically but I'll always be there for you," Seonho tightly held onto the elder as Guanlin began to cry himself. The Taiwanese boy hesitated before he wrapped his hands around Seonho and they held on for a ling time.

Morning broke and Guanlin woke up on Seonho's bed with the boy curled up next to him tightly holding his pajama top. He saw it was almost 9 am and thought this was the first time in months that he had a good night's rest. Guanlin gently made Seonho release his pajama top and got out of bed stretching his whole body. He felt almost everything pop and went downstairs to probably get something for him and Seonho.

As he made his way down the stairs he saw Seonho's parents sitting by the kitchen counter. He had met Seonho's parents a couple of times so they were familiar with who he was.

"Good morning Guanlin-ah," Seonho's mother greeted before she took a sip of her morning coffee. Guanlin politely bowed and greeted them but Seonho's dad there was no need to always do that.

"Are you hungry, Guanlin-ah?" Seonho's mother asked and the boy nodded his head excitedly making Seonho's mother laugh. "You're just like Seonho. Always excited for food. I'll prepare you boys some breakfast. Here," She handed a few bags of chips to Guanlin. "Seonho might be hungry as soon as he wakes up. Breakfast will take awhile," Seonho's mother smiled to him. Guanlin thanked them and scurried up to Seonho's room catching the young boy still sleeping.

Guanlin came in closer and watched Seonho toss and turn looking for the taller boy. "Guan...lin..." He reached out grabbing Guanlin's pajama pants.

"Seon...ho," Guanlin crouched down a mimicked the sleeping boy.

"I like you," Seonho sleepily smiled as he released Guanlin's pants and turned to face another side. Guanlin's face was an immediate red and felt his ears burning.

"I like you too," Guanlin covered his face dropping the chips on the floor. Seonho didn't know that Guanlin went downstairs and greeted his parents. But when Seonho woke up Guanlin was right beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggestions YAY   
> twt: @floral___hwan


	7. "I remember." 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guanlin finds an old picture. He wonders where he got it from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy look im on a update spree and i find it really cool that some of yall are dm'ing on twt 
> 
> i really like interacting with yall so keep it coming  
> twt: @floral___hwan
> 
> this is another miniseries and is probably like an endgame type of story   
> ok my reasoning why i released this will come in the end notes pls read first

The pitter-patter of the rain grew, bouncing off Guanlin's window. He watched as the raindrops slid down and saw is reflection get murkier and murkier. He thought it was a beautiful day but weather changes so quickly. Guanlin folded his body and laid his chest on his desk. He closely watch the rain consume the sky and saw the trinkets he kept on the desk. His finger played with a small bird figure he had forgotten where he had bought it from then traced the scars and marking on his study desk. He placed his cheek on the desk and spotted a piece of paper, old and crumpled by the edges. Guanlin reached for the paper and felt it's glossy side. He quickly recognised it was photopaper and reached it closer to him. He scaned the photo it was just some picture of him in his high school days. Back when he was a freshman and was beside his friend Seonho holding tightly to him. Guanlin could feel the smile forming across his face but stood up and threw the picture, landing perfectly centre on the desk.

 

* * *

 

 

Guanlin lied down on his bed, his eyes not breaking from his desk. He was trying to forget those memories. He repressed them so much he didn't really want to think about it. He tossed to his side trying to break his gaze from his desk but his eyes would somehow find a way. He stared at the empty desk, knowing there was one thing he wanted to look at and it was the picture. Guanlin forced his eyes shut and tried to forget about the picture on his desk.

Guanlin opened his eyes and he was in the amusement park he and his friends would usually visit. He suddenly felt his palms starting to sweat and his heart start to beat faster and faster. He couldn't seem to focus then a voice called to him.

"YO GUANLIN?! Are you alright? You were spacing out?" Guanlin was taller than the boy but he didn't seem to remember his face. It was just shaded as a blur and when Guanlin spoke his name. All Guanlin heard were muffled noises. Was this a memory Guanlin had forgotten about? "Hey you wanna go to the new rides first?" The boy intertwined his fingers with Guanlin leading him to a ride. The boy pulled on Guanlin to move faster but they just seemed like they were just endlessly running to nowhere.

 

* * *

 

They stopped and Guanlin couldn't remember what the ride looked like so it was another blur staring down at him. As he rode the attraction he couldn't remember how he felt or what exactly was the ride so he was just stuck in the air trying to remember as the boy and other passengers reacted.

After the ride the boy still held on to Guanlin, his heart started to beat faster and faster he didn't really know what was so special about this person. Was he someone he used to know?

The boy dragged him to different places and attractions and Guanlin couldn't remember a single one. He knew this was a memory but he just didn't know why he forgot it? What was so special about him? What made Guanlin remember these things suddenly? Why did he forget? Even though he remembered and forgot all the details, the feelings he felt somehow didn't feel new. But he somehow recalled these emotions.

 

* * *

 

The sun was setting and Guanlin and the boy looked at each other. This he knows what's going to happen next. The boy would wave goodbye and said, "I'll see on Monday, alright?" Guanlin watched the boy take the express train back to town as he told him he would wait for the other one. He felt his eyes well up and he woke up from his dream.

He quickly got up and checked his desk for the picture. He held the picture up and softly smiled as tears dripped down the old picture.

"I remember now. How could I forget?" As he laid the picture down and went out of his room. He had forgotten since he moved back to Korea. How could he forgot the best four years of his life?

 

* * *

 

Apparently, Seonho already did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO WHY DID I POST THAT SHIT TF FAN???? (btw my name is fan if u dont know)
> 
> so theres gonna be a lot a lot of chapters and my reasoning is its gonna he like a jigsaw puzzle and as im releasing like different chapters that aint guanho its actually part of this huge puzzle that u have to connect the dots with the other chapters haha
> 
> so forgive me if ur confused bUT JUST STICK AROUND AND FIGURE OUT WHATS GONNA HAPPEN 
> 
> also follow me on twt bc im shameless   
> @floral___hwan


	8. UPDATE !!

HELLO READERS AND OTHER PEOPLE

IM OPENING THE CHANCE FOR U TO NAME THE NEW SEQUEL (bc i honestly don't know what to call it)

  * and if i use your suggestion you get a gift fic from me!!! (bc im using ur title so ofc u deserve something special)
  * if ur interested pls indicate what the title should be ok and if u want the gift fic just say so below !!
  * RECOMMENDED OUTLINE: 


  1. title 
  2. gift fic (y/n)
  3. OPTIONAL: suggestions



anyways im always open for suggestions aND I OPENED A CURIOUSCAT AND TWT FOR THOSE  WHO WANNA HMU 

twt: @[floral___hwan](https://twitter.com/floral___hwan?s=09)

cc: @[floral___hwan](https://curiouscat.me/floral___hwan)

and if u followed me on twt hmu in my dms and say u came from ao3 ^^ 

if u saw the original update on socially inept dont ignore me ty (jkjk u can)


	9. “I remember." 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonho is obsessed with a stupid scrap of paper that seem to show no value to him. But when he remembers why he looks at those words written on the paper so fondly he regrets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok if y'all didn't see my twt updates i have 1/3 more updates lol  
> then i will make a thread on socially inept just to get it out there ok 
> 
> anyways since this is part of a miniseries its another piece of a jigsaw puzzle it now kinda sets the mood where they are in the future and u kinda know how guanho feels
> 
> i got some comments saying i don't put enough guanho and ya i get it but listen I'm just trying to write and stuff so I'm really sorry if its not the thing u signed up for :((( 
> 
> as always suggestions always open  
> twt: @floral___hwan

Seonho was just getting off at work, said his goodbyes to his boss and left without a sound. He walked to his rundown apartment building and scrunched up his face by mess he left at the morning. He picked up the chocolate wrappers by the doorway and sloppily removed his shoes at the entrance. He knew he should clean up some time soon, he couldn’t act like a child playing around like what he did in his parents house. He kicked around his dirty clothes on the floor as he dragged his feet to his room. He stripped his current clothes and saw his calendar with today’s date encircled. “Fuck!” He forgot to pay his rent. He knew his landlord would be knocking at any moment and would berate him for being such a messy tenet. He quickly picked up his clothes and right on cue, he heard knocking on his door. “Uh… Coming!” Seonho yelled at the door hiding all his dirty clothes under his bedsheets. Classy. He opened the door, shirtless and his landlord, Ilhoon raised his eyebrow at him. 

 

“Sorry! I was in the middle of changing,” Seonho awkwardly smiled to Ilhoon. 

 

“Uhuh. Jesus Christ, Seonho… Aren’t you old enough to clean up after yourself?” Ilhoon scratched the back of his head as he inspected the inside of Seonho’s apartment. Well at least it looked cleaner before you were here, Seonho thought to himself. 

 

“I haven’t gotten around in cleaning yet. You know me.”

 

“Rent.” 

 

“What? Already?” 

 

“First day of the month, sorry pal.”

 

“C’mon hyung! Can’t you just change the rent due?” 

 

“No. Rent, now.”

 

“Ugh… You’re lucky I have it here!” Seonho groaned and grabbed his bag he placed on the floor. He begrudgingly gave to Ilhoon, still wanting to keep it a little longer. Ilhoon inspected the money and counting making sure Seonho did not miss a single bill. Ilhoon nodded when he saw that everything was in order and gave Seonho a piece of paper stuck on the envelope he gave Ilhoon. 

 

“Here.” 

 

“What’s this?” 

 

“How should I know? It was stuck here. Well, since I got everything I wanted I’m leaving,” Ilhoon cooly waved goodbye at the shirtless boy and slammed the door on his way out. Seonho looked at the paper and saw it was actually an old crumpled-up note and examined the paper. He looked at the back and when there was nothing he threw it on his couch and left it alone. 

 

* * *

 

Seonho always ate dinner alone and they weren’t exactly dinner, he ate cereal as he stared the note he threw on the couch. It somehow caught his eye and now he needed to know what the fuck that paper was. 

 

He read the paper and read the english words, “I’m sorry.” His fingers traced the letters and saw the edges were torn from somewhere. Seonho began thinking where he could possibly see this maybe it came from an old picture? Seonho checked his closet, a found old photos looking for one with a ripped end but it wasn’t any of his college photos. Sighed, he laid on his bed examining the paper, rotating it by its edges. He knew it was part of a picture he concluded from its glossy top. Seonho obsessed with such a tiny of piece of paper that it consumed his waking hours, thinking where was the whole? He knew it wasn’t a big deal but there was a part of him that he should be remembering. That this was a part of something more. 

 

* * *

 

The next day, during lunch he sat down playing with the scrap piece of paper not letting go of it whatsoever. His friend, Gunhee caught him obsessing over the paper and looked at him weirdly. “What?!” Seonho defensively looked at him. 

 

“Nothing. It’s just that, you seem to be pretty into that piece of garbage lately.” 

 

“It’s not garbage! I think?” 

 

“You don’t even know what it is? Why don’t you just throw it away?!” 

 

“No. I have know what this is? Aren’t you the least bit curious?” 

 

“No,” Gunhee immediately said. 

 

“YO YO YO!” A loud deep voice boomed in the cafeteria as other students’ tried to enjoy their break. “How’s my fellow TA’s doing?” Hyunbin, the tall model-like creature approached Gunhee and Seonho’s table. 

 

“We’re good Hyunbin-hyung, Seonho’s obsessing of a piece of garbage. Again,” Gunhee rolled his eyes and sat beside Seonho, watching the young boy rotate the paper around hoping it’ll give him something. 

 

“Dude. That’s sad.”

 

“What’s sad is your non-existent sex life so get off my back!” 

 

“Woah, no need to get real with me. What’s the big deal with it anyways? ‘I’m sorry,’” Hyunbin read the words out loud. “Sorry for what?”

 

“Exactly?! I’m trying to remember where this came from.”

 

“Are you sure it’s even yours?” 

 

“Hyunbin-hyung’s right. How do you even know that it’s meant for you?”

 

“I just have this feeling, you know? Like I’ve seen it somewhere…” 

 

“Shit, dude. That’s lame. What if you never figure it out?” 

 

“Well shit.” 

 

“I’m sure you’ll probably forget it in a few days,” Gunhee sighed. 

 

“No, that’s just it. I forgot it, now I can’t remember it. It’s like my subconscious mind has me repressing it that I need something to trigger it.”

 

“Dude, if you’re repressing it, I think it’s better if you just forget about it,” Hyunbin reasoned as he stuffed his face with food.  

 

“…I know I should. Like I’m torn. A part of me says I shouldn’t and another part of me needs to remind myself of this.” 

 

“Seonho… that’s such a hassle,” Gunhee sympathised with the young boy. 

 

“Ugh! This is killing me!” Seonho slumped further down his chair, messing up his hair in frustration. Kenta, the only full-time teacher came in and greeted the TAs. 

 

“Hey, you guys!” 

 

“Hey, Kenta-hyung,” The three boys said in mixed emotions. 

 

“What’s up with you?” 

 

“Seonho has this dilemma. With this stupid scrap of paper. BECAUSE HE SWEARS HE’S SEEN IT BEFORE,” Hyunbin grabbed the piece of paper and shoved the evidence right in front of Kenta’s face.

 

“I know what that is,” Kenta pushed Hyunbin’s hand away from his face. 

 

“What wait?!” The three TAs came in closer in shock with what Kenta had told them. 

 

“It’s part of your graduation photo.” 

 

“It is?” Seonho inspected the paper again. 

 

“See,” Kenta pointed at the small emblem. “That’s our school’s logo and that’s our school toga,” Kenta reminded Seonho what it looked like.

 

“OH MY GOD HYUNG YOU’RE RIGHT?!” Seonho saw the picture clearly. If he had just focused on the background instead of the words maybe the would've gotten it right away. “KENTA HYUNG YOU’RE AN ACTUAL ANGEL THANK YOU!” Seonho immediately ran out of the cafeteria. He needed to go back to his parents’ place for the old pictures.

 

“WAIT SEONHO-AH?!” Kenta tried calling back the younger boy. He quickly packed his stuff and his boss looked at him weirdly. 

 

“Where are you going Seonho-ah?” 

 

“Uhhh, something came up! An emergency and stuff, YEAH! May I please go.” 

 

“I’m not sure why you’re so excited if it’s an emergency… But make sure you make it up tomorrow.” 

 

Seonho’s mood just went from 100 to 1000 and ran all the way to train station. He dialled his mom’s number hoping she’d pick up her phone. “…pick up. pick up. pick up,” Seonho repeated when he heard her phone ring, but when he was transferred to voice mail he had no other choice but to call him. 

 

“Hey Daehwi!” 

 

“Seonho?”

 

“You’re still visiting your parents home right?” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“You think I can come and visit?” 

 

“What’re you thinking, Yoo…”

 

“Not much Lee, just wait and see.”

 

“I’m scared.”

 

“You should be.” 

 

“Fuck,” With that they ended their phone call and Seonho took many trains back home. He tried calling his mom again even his dad but no luck they all ended up in voice mail. Seonho switched to another train then at the third stop he would get off and would get straight home. Seonho frantically checked his phone looking at the time as he fiddled with the piece of paper in his pocket. 

 

* * *

 

He finally reached his house and saw none of his parents cars were there. He knew for sure they still lived there and he wasn’t about to break in some random stranger’s house. Oops. Did he mention break in? Yeah, he ecstatically knocked on Daehwi’s door until the smaller boy opened it. Seonho barged into Daehwi’s home leaving his friend by the entrance. Seonho told the boy to move it or else but Daehwi just walked normally as he always did. They got to Daehwi’s room, Seonho immediately opened Daehwi’s bedroom door and grabbed a stone he placed in his bag before coming here. Seonho was ready to throw it until Daehwi stopped the boy from committing a criminal felony. 

 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” 

 

“I’M TRYING TO GET IN MY HOUSE?”

 

“WHY?!” 

 

“BECAUSE I DON’T HAVE THE KEYS?!” 

 

“DUDE, Y’KNOW YOU COULD’VE JUST ASKED FOR THE KEYS?”

 

“WHY DO YOU HAVE KEYS TO MY HOUSE?”

 

“YOUR PARENTS GAVE IT TO US IN CASE OF EMERGENCIES!” 

 

“Oh, cool, you could’ve told me.”

 

“HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW YOU WHERE ABOUT TO BREAK IN YOUR PARENTS’ PLACE?” 

 

“I thought you knew?” 

 

“What?! HOW?!” 

 

“I don’t know you’ve known me long enough to know how my logic works.” 

 

“Fuck you, let’s just go,” Daehwi sighed and pulled Seonho’s jacket sleeve downstairs. 

 

Daehwi unlocked the main door and switched open the all the lights in the living room. Seonho rushed to his room going through his closet, Daehwi slowly walked to Seonho’s room. The sound of Seonho digging through his old stuff stopped. Daehwi made his way to Seonho then the taller boy threw the box away from him making a mess behind him. 

 

"Seonho, what the fuck?!" 

 

Seonho stood up and bumped his shoulders onto Daehwi. "They were right, Hwi. I should've just forgotten," Seonho's eyes were intense and mad but not at what he saw but at himself. "Thank for the help. I guess I didn't need it. I'll just tell my parents I came over. Tell 'em I told a mess," Seonho grabbed his bag and tried to quickly escape. 

 

"Seonho, wait."

 

"I'm leaving," Seonho's steps were too wide before Daehwi could stop him and slammed the door when he left. Daehwi was left alone in Seonho's house and looked back into Seonho's room. He sighed and cleaned up his poor friend's mess and saw what got Seonho so irritated. It was their high school graduation picture with Guanlin's note to him.

 

I'm going back to Taiwan. I lied about making all those plans with you, I don't think I'll be able to fulfil them. I'M SORRY.

 

The last sentence was in english and was emphasised in the letter. Daehwi took the two pieces with him as he cleaned the Seonho's mess. Instead of Seonho crying, Daehwi's tears began to flow because he remembered how angry Seonho was. He couldn't bare to remember such painful memories that Seonho had to carry. They were gone but Seonho still harboured those enraged emotions. 

 

* * *

 

 

There, Guanlin remembered why he loved him and Seonho remembered why he hated him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi how was that!! i know ur thinking fan what???  
> also prinsix as teachers shut up 
> 
> me too. 
> 
> i have a lot of shit going through my head so please be patient with me, i'll upload a chapter thats a complete stand alone ok and when i feel like it i'll probably reupload some stand alone fics?? I'm not sure yet 
> 
> twt: @floral___hwan


	10. "I don't want to say I missed you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daehwi just wanted to visit his best friend at work. He didn't sign up for children screaming at the top of their lungs, babies crying for their mothers to come back, and kids pulling on his newly dyed hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's go stand-alone chapters  
> so like i took this from a suggestion i will not mention who suggested it but ya know  
> basically its "daehwi and seonho hanging out together and they won't admit they miss each other"  
> or something along those lines 
> 
> i've always wanted to write daehwi finally visiting seonho at his work place but i decided to thicken up that soup and write this mess bUT I SWEAR ON MY LIFE I WILL GET THOSE DONGPACA AND WINKDEEP BACKSTORIES OUT 
> 
> also have y'all watched the cushion thing with ilhoon and seonho  
> (MINI SCREAMING SESSION U CAN SKIP STRAIGHT TO THE STORY)
> 
> boy is that my shit  
> seonho is my pure child who just wants to eat  
> i will definitely make some references to that show bc I LOVE and lena is me  
> i love lena. lena is all of us. u just fucking relate to her  
> and ilhoon :') the little shit  
> i love him so much and the way he gets triggered by sungjae ahahahah  
> ilhoon is so funny in the show and i love it so much  
> (ALSO SUPPORT BROTHERS ACT)  
> twt: @flower___hwan

”I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Daehwi groaned as he mopped the sticky floors of the daycare. Seonho rolled his eyes at his friend as scrubbed the floor. 

 

“Hey. At least you weren't in direct contact with the puke. I had to scoop it up and look at it in its eyes,” Seonho overdramatised the situation. What happened was a small child told the two boys he felt ill and vomited straight on the floor when Seonho had already told the boy to head to the bathroom. Hwitaek, one of the main teachers at the daycare, rushed to his aid and went to the hospital with the child. So Seonho and Daehwi were stuck cleaning up the mess. 

 

“Seonho, vomit doesn’t have eyes.”

 

“Then why the hell did it look like it was staring at me.” 

 

“Because you were directly looking at it! You probably inhaled the toxins and made you think it had eyes…” 

 

“Touché, young Hwi.” 

 

“I’m older than you.”

 

“Touché, young but still older than me, Hwi.” 

 

“How did I even end up here?!” Daehwi questioned himself and remembered it all happened this morning more like, a few hours ago. 

 

* * *

 

Daehwi woke up too early for summer and decided he should take a morning walk. As he lethargically came outside his house he saw Seonho just about to leave. 

 

“Where are you going?” Daehwi asked with his morning hair was ruffled up and tangled. 

 

“Work.” 

 

“This early?” 

 

“Yup.” 

 

“How?” 

 

“Well, I don’t have much to do during summer so I thought why not.” 

 

“Gross.” 

 

“Well, if you need me I’ll be at the daycare,” Seonho scoffed and patted the tired small boy signalling his goodbye. 

 

“Yeah yeah as if I need you,” Daehwi sluggishly shooed him off. Daehwi looked around and figured he really isn't going for a morning stroll and went back inside falling on his living room couch. When the boy woke up it was still only 7 am. Daehwi groaned he wanted to sleep longer but somehow his body didn't want to. He thought of hanging out with some of his friends so he checked his late messages to see the latest buzz. He immediately went to his group chat with Youngmin, Donghyun, and Woojin also known as the BNM Boys. Wherein BNM stood for Bitches No More. He didn't really know what Woojin was thinking when he suggested it as a name but Donghyun censored it to BNM. It had a nice ring to it if Daehwi wasn’t lying to himself. Not until you say the whole thing, ‘Bitches No More Boys.’ The fuck Woojin. 

 

He checked their group chat and saw so many unread messages from them. Who messages people at two in the morning. Woojin. Of course it would be him, Daehwi rolled his eyes.

 

* * *

 

**_02:04 am_ **

 

 **pinkchamsae:** hey so i just binged the whole series of gossip girl

 **pinkchamsae:** and can like anyone explain how chuck is NOT THE GOSSIP GIRL????

 **pinkchamsae:** why tf is it dan????

 **pinkchamsae:** what reason is it that its dan????

 **pinkchamsae:** WHY FUCKING DAN????/?

 **ALAPACAMIN:** why the fuck are u watching GOSSIP GIRL AT 2 AM??????????

 **pinkchamsae:** bc…. reasons

 **ALAPACAMIN:** everyone is sleeping shut up and dont spam the chat bc of GOSSIP GIRL

 **ALAPACAMIN:** ITS 2017 FUCKING DEAL WITH IT

 **pinkchamsae:** nO!!! I've just been reading old fan theories abt gossip girl and i needed receipts 

 **ALAPACAMIN:** what. the. actual. fuck. 

 **ALAPACAMIN:** go to sleep. 

 **pinkchamsae:** not until i get some fucking ANSWERS 

 **pinkchamsae:** I DEMAND JUSTICE 

 **ALAPACAMIN:** omg shut up im trying to SLEEP 

 **pinkchamsae:** YALL ALWAYS SLEEP ON THE TRUTH TIME TO WAKE THE FUCK UP'

 **ALAPACAMIN:** ITS FUCKING GOSSIP GIRL

 

Daehwi got utterly confused by their conversation and decided to scroll down at their later conversations. 

 

**_04:49 am_ **

 

 **(❁´▽`❁) :** u guys idk about u but i dont think i can handle u two idiots spamming the chat 

 **ALAPACAMIN:** ya woojin… wait did u call me an idiot

 **(❁´▽`❁) :** sorry babe its true 

 **ALAPACAMIN:** i dont like this relationship anymore 

 **ALAPACAMIN:** its a good thing i forgot to tell u im going to busan later !!

 **(❁´▽`❁) :** bithc W HA T 

 **ALAPACAMIN:** surprise ♥︎♥︎

 **pinkchamsae:** o shit we forgot to tell them didn't we 

 **(❁´▽`❁) :** UR ALSO GOING TO BUSAN TOMORROW??? 

 **(❁´▽`❁) :** WHAT ABOUT ME AND DAEDAE </3

 **pinkchamsae:** lol what about u 

_(❁´▽`❁) removed pinkchamsae from BNM BOYS._

**(❁´▽`❁)** **:**  the disrespect i get from u two!!

 **ALAPACAMIN:** im sorry babe we didn't tell u 

 **ALAPACAMIN:** pls dont be mad and add our son back to the gc <3<3<3

 **(❁´▽`❁) :** fucking fine. 

_(❁´▽`❁) added pinkchamsae to BNM BOYS._

**pinkchamsae:** FUCKING WHY?!?!??!!?!? 

_(❁´▽`❁) removed pinkchamsae from BNM BOYS._

**ALAPACAMIN:** ………………..

 **(❁´▽`❁) :** he asked to much questions

 **ALAPACAMIN:** literally just asked why….

 **(❁´▽`❁) :** exactly. ˶˙◡˙˶

 

Daehwi didn't see Woojin getting added back afterwards and took pity on the poor soul and did it himself 

 

**_06:59 am_ **

_otterhwi added pinkchamsae to BNM BOYS._

 

* * *

 

Daehwi stretched his whole body he knew he wasn't able to hang on with those guys. He looked at clock again and he knew Seonho would just be starting to work around the place and Daehwi kinda wanted to see the little kids that would be dropped off. Daehwi decided to wear something cute and wore his bright oversized orange sweater along with his old denim overalls. Daehwi looked like a tiny mess just to charm everyone’s hearts in the room. He finally made it to the daycare where it seem peaceful out front then he came in. The tired children wails resonated through the walls and Daehwi saw Seonho carry not one, not two, but three children at the same time. Daehwi approached Seonho looking a bit worried for him. 

 

“This is not what I expected when you said this was your ‘dream job’…” Daehwi air-quoted to Seonho.

 

“I mean ‘cuz I’m usually here in the afternoon and they're all…happy,” Seonho said putting down two of the children who already calmed down. As he tightly held the last one in his arms trying to stop him from crying. “I mean it’s normal. Most of the time it’s because it’s too early for them and some of them are really young so they tend to miss their parents more,” Seonho shrugged.  

 

“Then why does it seem so hectic? What happened?”

 

“Well it’s actually a normal day but Teacher Hongseok forgot today was Parent’s day so now he’s freaking out. The temp who was supposed to help us with whole thing bailed on us so now Teacher Hongseok is panicking,” Seonho nodded off to Hongseok’s direction where he looked more anxious than anyone in the room and looked like he was about to explode any minute. 

 

“You need extra hands?” 

 

“Yeah, just fix everything up.” 

 

“I think I can help?”

 

“Yeah right,” Seonho laughed. 

 

“I mean I have nothing else better to do so why not?” 

 

“Cool let’s go to my boss then,” The two boys approached Seonho’s boss waiting on the telephone and was so ready to throw and smash his phone if it weren’t for the crying children in his midst, 

 

“What now Seonho-ah… I’m kinda busy…” 

 

“I found another person that’s willing to help us today!” 

 

Hongseok looked away from his phone and saw Daehwi waving with his giant sweater covering most of his hand. “Seonho. Who is this tiny blessing?” 

 

“Oh, I’m Lee Daehwi. I’m Seonho’s friend, nice to meet you.” 

 

“I’m Teacher Hongseok, though I think you already knew that… anyways let’s get you started right away!” 

 

* * *

 

That’s how Daehwi got to where he was now. At first he thought he was doing a great act of kindness and turned out to be a mistake. The children screamed at him and pulled on his newly dyed hair he got a few days ago. The kids would call him names and think he was an old man due to his silver hair. He was about to lose it with these kids, he could not understand how Seonho actually liked doing this. Daehwi thought that handling with kids his age were much easier. 

 

“This sucks.” 

 

“Don’t say that,” Seonho laughed. 

 

“I don’t understand how you like this job? It’s so frustrating!” 

 

“It’s really rewarding if you think about it.” 

 

“Ugh, I don’t want to. When do you usually get off?” 

 

“Around 7 or 8… depends if all the kids go home then we do clean up afterwards.” 

 

“Jesus and you want to do professionally?” 

 

“Why not? Sure it’s pretty stressful and I know all the teachers have a lot on their plate but its worth it when you get to see a kid’s smile on their face. Or when they pull on your shirt to keep them company during nap time. Or when they always call you name to play at the slides. Every small thing has something so big to me.” 

 

“That’s… really cheesy.” 

 

“You’re just like that ‘cuz you’re a salty hoe.” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“We haven’t talked like this in a while, huh,” Seonho caught Daehwi in surprise. 

 

“Huh? What do you mean?” 

 

“I don’t know… You’re starting to hang out with Youngmin-hyung more and you’re always chatting with Samuel at home. We barely talk anymore…” 

 

“What about you? You’re always at work. You practically spend most of your time working or with Guanlin. Of course we don’t talk anymore.” 

 

“Do miss it?” 

 

“Miss what?” 

 

“Us. Talking? About anything?” 

 

“As if!” Daehwi playfully pushed his friend as if he were disgusted by his statement. 

 

“Yeah. Me neither, you’re face can get pretty tiring,” Seonho pretended to vomit. 

 

“Hey! I’m adorable! No one can get tired of my cute face!” 

 

“Since when were you cute?” 

 

“Since I WAS BORN! Everyone says I’m cute.” 

 

“Just because your mom says you’re cute doesn’t mean you are.” 

 

“YOU LEAVE DONGHYUN-HYUNG OUT OF THIS!” 

 

* * *

 

 

The two boys began bickering until Hongseok came in to stop the young boys from acting like complete idiots. He had ordered the young boys to keep watch of the kids playing outside as the teachers gathered up to set up the classrooms for later in the afternoon. Daehwi watched the kids play from a distance refusing to get dirty or vomited on. Seonho eagerly played with the children, as he chased them around, as he carried them by his back and just acted like he was five. Daehwi sighed he also wanted to have fun with the kids but alas he didn't know how to approach them. Daehwi sat and fidgeted at his seat as he watched Seonho play. 

 

Without noticing a small little girl shyly approached Daehwi. She stood tightly holding her dress skirt as she held in her tears. 

 

“Oppa…” She weakly caught Daehwi’s attention. 

 

The boy jumped a little out of his seat as he saw the little girl. 

 

“Oh what’s wrong?” Daehwi firstly noticed the girl scrunching up her face. 

 

“I fell… and it hurts,” The little girl couldn't hold back her tears and wailed in pain. Daehwi panicked as her saw her knee wounds and urgently searched for the first aid kit. Daehwi was screaming inside. He could not properly focus and would flounder about, he was new to situations like these and didn't know exactly what to do. Luckily, Seonho did. The taller boy came to their rescue and immediately got a hold of the situation. He quickly dressed the little girl’s wounds. The small girl would hiss and her tears would fall but Seonho cooed and told her it was going to be alright. In the end, Seonho told the little girl to rest beside Daehwi. The small boy awkwardly waved at her giving a lopsided smile. The little girl nodded and Seonho petted her head. Seonho went back to the other kids telling them it was no big deal. Daehwi scooted over to the girl as they watched the other kids play. 

 

“Are you feeling better?” The little girl nodded. “Seonho oppa was really cool, no?”

 

“Yeah, he was.” 

 

“I’m sorry Oppa wasn’t much help.”

 

“It’s okay, Oppa, you looked funny,” The little girl looked Daehwi in the eye and grinned from ear to ear. 

 

“Ay… You’re so mean to Oppa. But I get what you mean. Oppa was pretty useless.” 

 

“Seonho oppa is usually pretty useless too. But today, Seonho oppa looked so cool. Maybe ‘cuz you’re here today?” Daehwi snorted, what would that have to with anything?

 

“What makes you say that?” 

 

“Because Seonho oppa looked like you could count on him. He looked reliable,” Daehwi scoffed, Seonho was always reliable. He was always there for him when Daehwi wasn't there for him. Seonho’s good like that. He recalled it had been a long time since they just came together as the two of them and would just talk. He looked up as his eyes caught Seonho playing around. Daehwi smiled at his best friend. Seonho caught it and smiled back to his friend. 

 

“Do miss it?” Daehwi recalled their earlier conversation. 

 

“Miss what?” 

 

“Us. Talking? About anything?” 

 

“As if!” But deep inside Daehwi really wanted to say yes. He wanted to make fun of his best friend and how he sucks at life. He wanted to playfully mock his best friend with his social inabilities and make fun of him with Guanlin. Daehwi laughed to himself and looked back at the little girl. 

 

“Seonho oppa is really that reliable,” The little girl laughed and agreed with Daehwi and watched the other kids play with Seonho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: @flower___hwan 
> 
> don't be shy and hmu on my twt dms ^^  
> bc I'm like really easy to talk to if u guys wanna like 'hey man i hate ur stories'  
> i'd probably reply 'lol same'  
> BC I SWEAR IM EASY TO TALK TO  
> if u guys wanna hmu for a collab i am so down (i'd go on all fours JK THAT SOUNDS SEXUAL!!!)  
> so yes pls hmu on twt i am cool yes indeed :^)


	11. "I find strength in you." 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngmin is kinda embarrassed to tell the kids how he met their mother, Donghyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfgjhgfds kfhdjhfjdhfhfdjSUPPORT WANNAONE SDFGFJGHFDS  
> STREAM BEAUTIFUL 
> 
> okay so this chapter is kinda shitty but i've been in a rut for like ever so pls excuse its shitiness and yes there is a part 2 dun worry 
> 
> and if u wanna support my new series that's chamhwi u can if u don't want to thats cool. 
> 
> kk bye
> 
> (also hmu: @floral___hwan)

Daehwi was hanging out in Youngmin’s new apartment he rented to live closer to his university. Youngmin, the freshly graduated high school senior, unpacked his things as Donghyun and Daehwi started messing with Youngmin’s stuff. 

 

“Aww! Look Dae! It’s the sweatband I gave Youngmin for his birthday-slash-Christmas. I can’t believe you still kept it!” Donghyun happily snooped around Youngmin’s items as Woojin and Youngmin carried the heavy load of items in the door. 

 

“Hey! Aren’t you supposed to be helping me move in?” Youngmin laughed. 

 

“Aw! Hyung you looked so cute back then!” Daehwi chirped looking at old pictures of Youngmin. 

 

Kenta, Youngmin’s roommate, came in carrying a heavy box filled with more of Youngmin’s valuables from Busan. “A little help, please!” the small Japanese boy cried and Woojin quickly came to his aid. 

 

“I can’t believe you kept all of these! I thought you threw them away!” Donghyun smiled as he looked at the small box filled with an old copy of Romeo and Juliet, an old screenplay for a Drama club play, and  small handwritten letter folded on top of the book.. 

 

“What’re those hyung?” Daehwi scooted closer to see the papers. 

 

 “Oh nothing, something that meant a lot to us before we started dating,” Donghyun absent-mindedly said before realising— oh wait. 

 

“BEFORE YOU GUYS WERE WHAT?!” Woojin, shocked, releasing the box at hand making Kenta fall over with the heavy box. 

 

“Wait Woojin ah!” Kenta struggled to keep the box’s weight on his. “AGH! WOOJIN-AH!” 

 

“YOU GUYS WERE DATING?!” 

 

“Uh, actually Woojinie hyung, they still are,” Daehwi corrected.  

 

“WAIT WHAT?! SINCE WHEN?! WERE YOU DATING ON THE DAY WE STARTED HANGING OUT?!” 

 

“We were dating long before you assholes came along, okay?” 

 

“Youngmin hyung… don’t be like that. Kenta hyung is here, you do not soil my innocent hyung,” Donghyun reminded Yongmin in a scary-happy tone.

 

“Ugh, alright okay. We’re dating. Happy?”

 

“How? When? Why?” Woojin looked at them with so many questions at hand. 

 

“Jesus, I thought you would already guess that with us flirting all the time in the GC?” Youngmin sighed. 

 

“WHAT?! I THOUGHT YOU GUYS TOOK THE ROLES OF BEING PARENTS TO SERIOUSLY?! NOW I NEED EXPLANATIONS, HOW DID MOM AND DAD MEET?” 

 

“I guess we have to?” Donghyun smiled at his boyfriend. “I mean, it’s only fair. We piqued their interest.” 

 

“Fine…But it was a long time ago! I don’t remember that kind of stuff?” Youngmin tried to escape. 

 

“Boo! Hyung, boo!” The younger boys jeered. Youngmin sighed and gave in. 

 

“I guess it was back when I was still a sophomore in high school…” 

 

* * *

 

Youngmin had two things on his mind and that was school and basketball. He always focused on his academic prowess and balanced it with basketball. Youngmin never gave a second glance to girls that would come to the front of the high school gate and specifically ask for him. He was always glued on to his book or his ball. Nothing else. 

 

Youngmin liked going to the bookstore during weekends to buy some supplies he needed for school or just wanted something to pass the time and get a new book. As he headed to the bookstore, he only focused on reading a classic Shakespearean play, ‘Romeo and Juliet’. Usually he wouldn't read books like these but it part of his English course syllabus so he had no choice but to read the damn thing. Absorbed with his book, he accidentally bumped into the most beautiful girl Youngmin ever laid eyes on. 

 

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going…” 

 

“It’s okay, I know you didn't mean to,” The girl crouched down to collect the flyers she had dropped when Youngmin bumped into her. 

 

* * *

 

“HOLD UP, DAD THAT’S A GIRL NOT DONGHYUN HYUNG, UNLESS YOU’RE TELLING ME DONGHYUN HYUNG IS A WOMAN I’M NOT LISTENING ANYMORE,” Woojin interjected. 

 

* * *

 

“Shut your disrespectful ass up and listen,” Youngmin countered back. 

 

“Here, let me help you with that,” Yougmin crouched down to help her. Busy collecting the fallen flyers, their hands accidentally met and they were now looking into each other’s eyes. “Uh, here’s your flyer,” Youngmin quickly grabbed the last one and stood up and offered her his hand. 

 

“Thank you and here’s your book,” The girl handed Youngmin his copy of Romeo and Juliet. Yougmin felt a flush a pink rush through his cheeks as he reached out and bowed as she handed his copy of Romeo and Juliet. 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

“Oh before I forget! Here,” The girl handed Youngmin one of her flyers. 

 

“What’s this?” 

 

“It’s just an event we have at Cafe 101. It’s an open mic, pretty cool right? Anyways! I’ll be performing so please come to our event!” 

 

“You’ll be performing?” 

 

“Yeah, you have to see it to believe it,” The girl said then looked at her watch. “Shoot! I gotta go, I hope to see you there! Bye, Romeo!” Romeo? The girl waved goodbye and hurriedly went to the opposite direction to where Youngmin was heading. A small part of him was screaming to follow the girl and watch but that would be creepy, right? He wasn’t so sure. He reasoned that it wouldn’t be creepy because the girl invited him and it would be rude to refuse. He didn’t know what he was thinking, but his feet had carried him all the way downtown to Cafe 101. Youngmin pushed open the cafe doors and saw the cafe filled with people. It was odd for him to see because it was usually not this packed on regular days. 

 

“Youngmin hyung!” A calm familiar voice called to him. 

 

“Sewoon ah, what’re you doing here?” 

 

“I’m here to perform.” 

 

“For the open mic?”

 

“Yup. Why not?”

 

“That’s cool. I’ll watch you.”

 

“Thanks, so why are you here?” 

 

“Is it weird to say I was invited by a random girl from the street?” 

 

“Yeah, were you?”

 

“Well kinda, yeah? I mean I had nothing to do so I don’t mind.”

 

“Maybe you’ll see her perform today.” 

 

“She said she would.” 

 

“ Ooh, let’s hope she does. Oh! Donghyun ah!” Sewoon greeted. 

 

“Hey, Sewoonie hyung… Have you seen Minhee noona anywhere? I’ve been looking for her everywhere.”

 

“Nope, sorry. Oh wait! Didn’t say she was going to perform?” 

 

“What?! How come she didn't tell me?” Sewoon shrugged and Donghyun left the two older boys alone. 

 

“Sorry about that, where were we?” Tapping of the mic stopped their conversation again when the familiar girl caught the people’s attention. 

 

“Hello? Welcome to Cafe 101, I’m one of the baristas here and I’ll start us off with our open mic. Please listen,” The girl introduced herself. “OH! Also my name is Minhee, if you want to hit me up! Other details later. I’ll be performing first! Ahem,” Minhee began to strum her guitar and her song filled Youngmin’s ears. He was so focused on the girl’s voice and the whole world blurred except for him and  the girl. She brought him to another world where her song transported him. He didn’t what to call but he was in love with the moment she made. 

 

Before he knew it her song was ending. Her set was over, a moment of silence cleared the room then a burst of loud cheers and applause. Minhee smiled and thanked the crowd. After she bowed to the crowd she started introducing the next performer coming up after hers. It was a tough act to follow, thought Youngmin. Giddy and couldn't stay on his seat carefully approached the girl. 

 

“Hey, if I’m your Romeo… Does that mean you’re my Juliet?” Youngmin blurted out trying to catch the girl’s attention. He immediately regretted saying that and wanted to punch himself badly. He knew he was gonna cringe so hard if he would ever loo back at this moment. 

 

“I’m sorry?” The girl turned and shocked to see Youngmin’s tall figure. “OH MY GOD! You’re the guy on the street! I didn’t think you would actually come!” The girl surprised to see him, goddammit he knew it was a bad idea to come here. “I mean! Which is good! Don’t get me wrong…” The girl awkwardly laughed. 

 

“Haha… I thought you think I was creepy? I had some time and turns out I know a couple of people here so not that awkward!” Youngmin rubbed the back of his neck. 

 

“OH THAT’S SO COOL! Are they performing? I’m sorry I called you Romeo. I just saw you reading Romeo and Juliet and I thought why the heck not?” The girl rambled on. 

 

“No! It’s okay… I was surprised you did but like I called you Juliet to make it even more awkward…” 

 

“Well, that’s true… Oh by the way I’m Kang Minhee… So you won’t have to keep calling me ‘Juliet,’” She air-quoted then offered Youngmin a handshake. 

 

“Nice meeting you, I’m Im Youngmin. You can still keep calling me ‘Romeo,’” Youngmin made Minhee laughed after he cringed as he introduced himself. “I’m sorry…that was cringey,” Youngmin hung his head in disappointment. 

 

“No! Oh my god, you’re doing great. I can call you Romeo, if you want and you can keep calling me Juliet!” 

 

“No, that’s so cheesy!” Youngmin cackled and Minhee followed him. Now they looked like two idiots laughing like little shits. 

 

“MINHEE NOONA! There you are…” The boy Youngmin saw earlier talking to Sewoon approached him. “I tried calling your cellphone but you weren’t answering…” 

 

“Sorry, Dongdongie, my phone died. I forgot to tell you I was gonna perform!” Minhee cutely raised her hands in a peace sign hoping her friend wouldn’t get mad.  

 

“Noona… You said it was an emergency! I was so worried!” 

 

“Oh… I’m sorry Dongdongie, you’ve just been so busy with school I thought you needed to take a break.”

 

“By scaring me?! I was so worried, I CRIED DAMMIT!” 

 

“I’M SORRY~ Awww… no more tears!” Minhee hugged the younger boy. “Let Noona make it up to you okay? Don’t cry~”

 

“You better!”

 

“Yessir! Noona promises!” Minhee shook Donghyun while still hugging him. “I’ll buy you a drink, c’mon baby!” Minhee waved at Youngmin and he smiled back leaving the pair alone.

 

Youngmin came back to Sewoon as he tried tuning his guitar in such a busy place. “Seriously? Here?” Youngmin raised his eyebrow in question at Sewoon. 

 

“Why not?” Sewoon continued. 

 

“Alright, can’t argue with you because you keep doing whatever,” Youngmin shrugged. 

 

“I’m going up in awhile you gonna stay?” 

 

“Nah, I don’t think so. I still have to finish this,” Youngmin raised his copy of Romeo and Juliet. 

 

“Damn, next time?” 

 

“Sure man. Next time I’ll even perform with you.” 

 

“Haha… please don’t,” Sewoon heartlessly said. 

 

“Hey! What’s wrong with me singing?” 

 

“Hot!” Sewoon mimicked Youngmin’s voice cracking. Youngmin immediately retaliated by hitting him back.

 

“Asshole.” 

 

“I’ll do it again if you want,” Sewoon teased. 

 

“NOPE! GOODBYE!” Youngmin shook his head and waved his book up. 

 

* * *

 

The weekend was quickly over and Youngmin still couldn't finish Romeo and Juliet because he kept thinking about Minhee. He knew he should’ve asked for her number. Youngmin sighed and dragged his feet to the gym, his friends invited him to play basketball and it would always boost up his mood. Youngmin stretched his arms getting ready to play. He rolled up his sleeves and noticed soft strums of the guitar and saw Sewoon playing with some other people. He didn't want to bother them so continued to stretch. 

 

Somehow he couldn't keep focus on the basketball game and would try to sneak looks at Sewoon and his friends. Somehow he felt a familiar presence and kept looking back at them. Not fully concentrating on the game, he heard someone yell out to watch out for the ball. He was struck by the head and fell easily. It caused a small commotion in the gym, making people see what in the world happened. 

 

Youngmin woke up in the infirmary with his teammate, Sewoon and his friend. 

 

“Ugh, what happened?” Youngmin shook his head and messaged the aching part. 

 

“Don’t move so much. Here, ice,” Sewoon’s friend handed him an ice pack. Youngmin stared at the boy who gave him ice and recognised why he seemed so familiar. 

 

“Dongdongie?” Youngmin pressed the ice pack on his head. 

 

“I’m sorry? What?” 

 

“You’re Dongdongie, right? Minhee called you that,” Donghyun’s eyes widen and pushed Sewoon and Youngmin’s teammate out, signalling them to get out. Donghyun stomped right towards Youngmin and came too close for comfort. 

 

“Don’t ever call me that.” 

 

“Didn’t your sister call you that?” 

 

“She isn’t my sister. She’s my neighbour. She’s the only person who’s allowed to call me that. Got that?” 

 

“Noted.” 

 

“You’re that guy who was trying to flirt with Minhee noona. Aren’t you?” 

 

“What! I wouldn’t call it flirting… More like friendly banter!” 

 

“She’s not interested in you.” 

 

“I’m sorry? Come again?”

 

“She’s not interested in you, just deal with it…” 

 

“Who are you to say who she’s interested in? You can’t just tell people that. Thanks for the ice,” Youngmin got up, head still feeling a little bit of pain though it was bearable.

 

* * *

 

After school Youngmin saw Minhee waiting by the front gate along with the other fangirls who usually stuck around. Due to his accident earlier he was excused from basketball practice and his coach forced him to go home. Youngmin slowly approached the girl noticing every detail of her. Her small frame and long brown wavy hair which reached to her waist. He saw how intent she was checking her smartphone with tons of stickers and a polaroid picture at the back of the case. He noticed her bright pink bag and the plush keychains she had. 

 

“Hey,” Youngmin smoothly greeted. 

 

“Oh! Hello… uh…” 

 

“Youngmin?” 

 

“Right! Romeo! I didn’t know you went to school here? What cool coincidence, Dongdongie goes to school here too! He’s still a freshman so I’m not sure if you know him?” 

 

“Does he play guitar by the gym bleachers and hang around Jeong Sewoon?” 

 

“…Woah, you’re good. What year are you?” 

 

“I’m in second year, a year above Dongdongie, I guess.” 

 

“Woah! That makes me older!” 

 

“Wait really?” 

 

“Yup I’m a senior. So it’s refreshing watching my precious baby enter high school. It reminds me when I was a freshman. Woah! I just got a huge case of melancholy and senioritis!” Minhee shook her head back to reality. 

 

“Haha, so you’re waiting for him?” 

 

“Yup! He told me today was drama club audition so I came to surprise him and probably treat him, you should come too!” 

 

“What, no I shouldn’t.” 

 

“No! I insist! Make it my thanks for being that guy!” 

 

“‘That guy?’” Youngmin raised his eyebrows. 

 

“Y’know that hot guy who totally trust a random stranger to go to an event and it turns out to be freaking awesome!” 

 

“I didn’t even stay for the whole thing.” 

 

“What?! No way! Next time you should!” 

 

“I’ll take you up on that offer,” Youngmin shyly blushed at Minhee’s straightforward remarks. 

 

* * *

 

“Where is the part where you and Donghyunnie make out?” Kenta suddenly popped in. Everyone except Woojin looked at him in shock by his statement, Kenta looked around innocently and confused why everyone looked at him like that. “What I just said what Woojin ah told me to say,” Everyone nodded their heads in understand. Yeah, something like a thing Woojin would say.

 

“Well, aren’t you?” Woojin tried to comeback. 

 

“Fine I’ll skip a few parts,” Youngmin grazed through the details and explained that through time he and Minhee started hanging out more along with Donghyun. Though at first, Youngmin had felt Donghyun had not favoured him so well. 

 

* * *

 

“Do you think Donghyun’s alright with me coming with you here?” Youngmin fidgeted as they entered the backstage before the stage, where everyone was moving so fast and so hectic. 

 

“I’m sure it’s no problem. Oh! Minhyun!” Minhee greeted the stage manager, Minhyun and followed him, leaving Youngmin without noticing it. 

 

“Noona?” Youngmin turned around finding that Minhee was out of sight. “Shit. Where did she go?” 

 

“Youngmin hyung?” Donghyun called out surprised to see the older boy. Youngmin turned around a little bit nervous to see Donghyun and formally bowed to him as he congratulated him on getting the lead role in their latest play. 

 

“Congratulations, on your play, break a leg,” 

 

“Oh, thank you,” The two boys awkwardly stood waiting for the other to maybe speak. 

 

“Uh, I was here with Minhee noona but then I lost her, I guess, I’ll just leave,” Donghyun without thinking grabbed his jacket sleeve before he could leave him. Youngmin was shocked to see the sudden gesture from Donghyun. The younger boy shyly released him as he came back to his senses.

 

“S-sorry, that was awkward.” 

 

“I thought you didn’t like me?” Donghyun’s eyes widen and was genuinely shocked by Youngmin. 

 

“I don’t hate you,” Donghyun fiddled with the end of his shirt occasionally look up and down, unable to meet Youngmin’s eyes. 

 

“…Yeah…” Youngmin still seemed skeptical until Donghyun pushed him to the corner and suddenly pressed his lips onto Youngmin’s. The elder didn’t know if he should’ve pushed back but somehow it kinda felt right? Wait, Youngmin wasn’t gay? Neither did he know Donghyun was either. Donghyun slowly parted their lips but a tiny part of Youngmin, he did not notice sooner, liked the lingering taste of Donghyun’s lip balm on Youngmin. Donghyun immediately realised what he did and quickly fled without saying anything more. Youngmin was too stunned to stop but just watch shim go. Minhee came in just as soon as Donghyun left, not noticing Youngmin’s odd mood. 

 

“Sorry I just bounced like that. Hey, are you okay?” Minhee waved her hand in front of Youngmin and laughed at him for spacing out. 

 

“No, I’m fine, the show’s starting soon. We should head to out seats as well,” Youngmin frantically pushed Minhee to get out backstage. Youngmin looked back before they exited, trying to take a peek of Donghyun but alas he couldn't see him. Youngmin was kinda fucked? 

 

* * *

 

“The end,” Youngmin suddenly ended it. 

 

“What the fuck,” Woojin cursed. “What happened afterwards?” 

 

“We talked and we kinda became a thing. Ish?” Youngmin quickly answered. 

 

“I thinking you’re leaving big details after—“ Donghyun was stopped by Youngmin before he could say anymore. 

 

“I would love to but that’s another story. Alright?” 

 

“Youngminnie hyung is acting weird.” Daehwi raised his eyebrow at him. 

 

“I would love to tell you more but I think you guys should leave,” Youngmin leading his friends out of his shared apartment. “I would love for you to stay but that’s enough for today,” Even with the protests Youngmin had been able to push them out of the room. Youngmin didm’t want them to hear the next part. Youngmin had spent sleepless nights thinking about Donghyun. But he couldn’t say that with a straight face. Maybe another time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sfjhsdlfghjdk.fasdkfh IM SORRY IDEK ANYMORE

**Author's Note:**

> always remember suggestions are always welcome


End file.
